blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
"Here is by far the best season of blashco. This is the epic second season. We will never top this season in my opinion. It could very well dominate the world." - description given on original website. Blashco's second season (during the 1.0 era) began just after Christmas, 2005 and lasted up until the beginning of Summer '06. It is one of the most popular seasons from the high school period of blashco, and is notable for its inclusion of Explosions, the first dadaist piece, marking a transition towards the more experimental. Season two is also the first time member Sean Forrest appears in a blashco film. He became a mainstay up until the end of 1.0 History With in a week of the conclusion of season one, season two had already began production. The first movie finished for season two was A Demonic Christmas, the second holiday themed movie/trailer following Open House, the first movie in season one. Some of blashco's finest parodies are included in the second season, and reception of these films was beyond what the crew of blashco had anticipated. Many fans and members alike consider the movies during this sub-era to be the best ever produced. Nearly twice as many films were produced during season two than its predecessor, though season three would prove to be a little less fruitful. Films A Demonic Christmas was the only film made prior to season two's official launch. It was not as well appreciated by the blashco staff, so production started up immediately on new projects. The Magician's Nephew, very loosely based on the novel in the Narnia series, was the next attempt, though some of the ideas were haphazardly established (like Mikey Forrest playing both the protagonist and antagonist and having a climactic fight with himself). It also had a special cameo from a hispanic Officer Malone. The following five films subsequently released ended up being some of the most infamous movies blashco produced in it's early stages. Lost was a standard parody of the ABC show of the same title. Though barely visible, this is technically the first appearance of Sean Forrest. The movie begins the same as the show it is making fun of, except with a car crash in the woods as opposed to a plane crash on the island. Very quickly, though, it veers away from Lost's plot when the survivors find a house (because it was too cold to keep filming outside). Winston was a satire of Seinfeld, named after Haydn Winston. Also known as Winston & Co, this movie almost didn't get finished. Many of the actors gave up midway through the shoot when Asher was away. On the second DVD set, there is an alternate ending where Haydn and Mikey leave in the middle of a shot, laugh at how bad they think the movie is, and go to a gas station (all on tape). Lost 2, the follow-up to Lost, was the next to be produced, and marks the last movie Kip Calendine was involved with. This was also the first time blashco utilized any form of digital special effect, becoming the precursor to Explosions. Lost 2 is usually pinned as the best of the blashco satires, though the term satire is used loosely. The CM 2 was the long-awaited sequel to The CM, and takes place loosely after the events of the latter. Gavin is having a party but doesn't want JJ to come. He does and they must have a dance off. One of the last and most infamous cameos of Officer Malone in any blashco film to date, but it's a surprise! Explosions was a milestone for blashco. No plot, no real dialog, but pure hilarity. At only three minutes in length, it is obvious why this is one of the most tolerable blashco films. It refers to a season one movie, N3RDS in the end, causing the final explosion. The soundtrack consists entirely of a song made in garage band, being one of the only movies blashco owns all of the rights to. Spotback Mountain was an interesting case, as it shares nearly the same plot and themes as the South Park episode Ginger Kids, though produced almost a year prior to South Park. It tells of a ginger holocaust where the day walkers must save the day and, of course, get the girls. Sword was a parody of Saw and is one of the first times blashco experimented with appropriation. The movie uses actual audio clips from the trailer of Saw II, which had just been released. This would help inspire the season three classic Poseidon. Season two ends with the release of The Matrix: Retarded, the first of blashco's own trilogy of Matrix movies. This entire movie was an inside joke, refering to The Matrix: Redundant, made by Mikey when he first discovered iMovie years earlier. Unreleased films from season two include Bad Acting Skull, Lost In The Gym and Destination Finale. The Crew As mentioned before, by the beginning of season two, the official roster of primary 1.0 members was Mikey Forrest, Matt Tanner, Haydn Winston, Jordan Doig, Brett Forrest and Alex Warren. During the second season, the roster only really went up by one, though many people assisted on and off. Sean Forrest, writer and director of the Freddy Productions feature-length film Lords & Tyrants, and oldest brother to both Mikey and Brett, appeared in cameo form in Lost 2, and as the character Carlyle in The CM 2. Arguably, the only official member not yet featured in blashco at this point was Jerry Jacklich. Jake Knorr also made a return in Lost 2, as well as JP Stuart and Ben Gilsdorf (from pre-1.0 era) in Spotback Mountain. Hayden Hough starred in Sword and returned in a few movies in the future. Season two also markes the departure of Kip Calendine, Alex Fouss and Eric Broestl (who had a leading role in Lords & Tyrants). Two girls appear in season two, during the same scene in Spotback Mountain. Physical Release The second season was the last to get it's own individual DVD release, called Blashco: Unf**king Censored Vol. 2 with the tagline "It doesn't have to make sense... and then some." It was vastly more professional and included a second disc with commentary. In 2008, when the anthology The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection was released, it included every single movie from season two, except the unreleased Bad Acting Skull (though it does include the also unreleased Destination Finale). Category:1.0